The Last Hope
by Madd Girl
Summary: PostOotP After becoming fed up with his abuse Harry decides to use an Unforgivable. Unfortunatly that gives him a one way ticket to Azkaban. What will Harry do when everyone turns their back on him. Well not everyone. LVHP slash
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Hope**

**Chapter One**

Pay attention I shall only say this once.

Warning this story contains violence, abuse, Dark!Harry, and slash. Don't like don't read. That's why its M people.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe. If I did wouldn't be living with my parents and sitting at home writing fanfiction.

On with the story

Harry Potter sat staring at his trunk and wand as he had been for the last three hours. It had been just a week since he returned from his fifth and possibly worse year at Hogwarts. In one week his life had gone from unfortunate to pure Hell. Only an few hours after he returned, Dumbledore had sent him a letter telling him that he should not send or receive any letters for "security purposes". In other words, Harry was to be once again isolated from the wizarding world.

Vernon had also not heeded the words of the Order. Instead he had increased Harry's abuse by coming into the boy's room at least twice a day and proceeding to beat him with a hard and blunt object. He had also decided that Harry should be locked away so that he could not inform anyone of his predicament. The window was sufficiently barred, his door had received what Harry perceived to be six of seven more locks, and a cat flap was placed once more at the bottom of his door, through which he received cold soup and stale bread when Petunia remembered his presence.

To top everything off, Voldemort had been sending very disturbing images over their link every time Harry fell asleep. He usually woke up with painful screams and a heated Uncle huffing and puffing ready to beat the boy to unconsciousness, which he usually did.

Yes, to say that the boy was miserable was an understatement.

"At least I have my wand," Harry thought to himself once again. Of course he couldn't do anything with it. The Dursley's oddly enough had left him his belongings knowing that he couldn't use magic. They thought of it as good psychological torture. What they didn't know was that Harry had been contemplating for the last three hours whether getting expelled from Hogwarts was worth it compared to being nearly killed by his "family" the entire summer.

He was still contemplating when Uncle Vernon came in for another one of his daily beatings. The whale-like man came in carrying an iron poker ready to beat the boy senseless. Harry didn't even have time to cover himself before the fierce blows rained upon him.

"STUPID FREAK!" Vernon yelled at him "CORRUPTING MY HOUSE! UNGRATEFUL BRAT" the blows came down harder than before. "RUINING MY FAMILY WITH YOUR FREAKISHNESS!"

Harry felt one of his ribs snap and his skull crack. He tried to pull himself over to his trunk and grab him wand but Vernon kept beating him.

"YOU THINK I'M AFRAID OF YOUR STICK BOY. YOU USELESS TRASH"

Harry grabbed his wand and pointed his wand at his beefy uncle. He thought of all the hatred, pain, fear and anger that he had felt in this house and said the only two words that came to mind.

"_Avada Kedavra_" Harry watched as a jet of green light hit Vernon right in the face, and his large body crashed lifeless to the ground. Harry felt his entire body tingle. Relief from the death of his tormentor and the euphoria associated with the use of Dark Magic washed over his body for a moment before he realized what he had done.

He had just killed his uncle using the worse Unforgivable known to man. Surely a Ministry would know within minutes and Aurors would come knocking down his down his door ready to arrest him.

'But it was in self defense' Harry thought to himself. No, there was no excuse the Killing Curse was a guaranteed life sentence in Azkaban. Even if it was in self defense and he was The-Boy-Who-Lived, that still wouldn't save him from serving some kind of sentence in the highly feared prison.

He had the leave before the owl came. He had to get out. Harry shrunk his trunk and broom and placed them in his pocket. He then left Number 4 Privet Drive broken and bleeding in a sprint without so much as a look back. He got pretty far too before he felt a stunning spell whiz past his ear.

"Shit," he said to himself, "_Protego._" He ran faster. The pain in his body lessened as his adrenaline skyrocketed. What he didn't expect though was the large arsenal of aurors that pursued him. He had an _Impedimenta_ on his lips but unfortunately was hit by a _Stupefy_ in the back of his head. His last thought, "I'm screwed."

A/N: So what do you think. I know its short but I didn't want to add anything useless. I can only squeeze my brain so much you know. I'm open to any kind of criticism as long as you review. The more reviews I get, the faster I update.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Hope**

**Chapter 2**

Harry woke up in what he knew was a Ministry cell. It was small. There wasn't even that much space to efficiently pace. A cot sat in the left corner of the cell, but Harry didn't have much time to rest because an Auror soon came in to retrieve him.

"Come on Potter," the Auror grunted while nearly dragging the chained Harry to the dreaded Level Ten.

Harry trembled slightly as he got on the empty lift. It was a short silent ride, shorter than Harry wished it to be. They then proceded from Level Nine going down the stairs to Level Ten. He walked through the dungeon-like corridors to the familiar Courtroom Ten. There he was led to the chained chair in the middle of the room.

It was the same as last time. Only this time a large number of people sat in the sidelines. He noticed the Weasleys right away. Mrs. Weasley cried openly into her husbands arms while he comforted her. Ginny was sitting with a pleading look in her eyes next to Ron, who seemed to be give him a look of anger and disgust. Hermione sat next to them giving him an 'I knew this would happen' look. The twins seemed shocked that it was really Harry in the chair. Behind the twins was none other than Draco Malfoy smiling. His arch rival was finally going to get what he deseved. The other faces in the room, some he recognized some he didn't, had mixes of anger, shock, pity, fear, hatred, and disgust in their eyes.

Harry turned to look at his Interrogators. Fudge sat in the middle between a stern-looking grey-haired woman and, to Harry's surprise, Headmaster Dumbledore. The old man's face was unusually blank and his eyes were void of their usual twinkle. The entire Wizengamot sat in on this one. Harry instantly knew he was doomed.

"Harry James Potter," came Fudge's voice, "You have been accused of killing a Muggle using the Unforgivable known as the Killing Curse. How do you plead?"

Harry did the only thing could at the moment knowing that lying would get him nowhere.

"Guilty."

A series of gasps and cries could be heard from the audience.

"Do you understand Mr. Potter, that the use of the Killing Curse is an automatic life sentence in Azkaban?" Fudge asked the child.

"Yes sir," Harry answered, "but it was in self defense," he added, trying to lighten his sentence.

"Still Mr. Potter, that is no excuse for the use of the Killing Curse on a Muggle. All in favor of Mr. Potter begin guilty say 'aye'."

More than two thirds of the Wizengamot replied. All of the color drained from Harry's face, and his chained arms and legs began to shake.

"All in favor say 'nay'." Not enough.

"Mr. Potter, you are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban prison. Your wand shall be snapped and you shall never be able to use magic again."

It took a moment for Harry to register things, but when he did the boy began to struggle and thrash violently.

"No. Please." Harry yelled, "Headmaster please help me." Harry noticed that the old Headmaster did not looked him in the eye. He turned his back on Harry and so did everyone else. "How could you do this to your Savior. The one who is supposed to rid you of Voldemort." No one listened to him. He was a criminal now. The Boy Who Lived was a murderer. Who would destroy Voldemort if they imprisoned their Savior? No, he wasn't their Savior anymore. He was just another helpless soul to be preyed on by the Dementors.

The two Aurors that had grabbed Harry from his chair portkeyed to the island that held Azkaban prison. The ghastly building called to its new prisoner. Harry could hear the screams of the inmates. There were obviously still some Dementors left on the island. They could smell him coming. Harry knew. He could feel the bad memories of his past racing to the front of his mind. The boy tried his hardest to keep from going inside, but the two Aurors held steady.

"Someone, Anyone. Please Help Me!" he yelled mentally and verbally. It was too late now. He had already been dragged to his cell and left. The Dementors were coming. Ready to feed on the fresh new torture soul.

Harry had been wrong. **Now** his life was pure Hell.

**A/N Wow I can't believe I got five reviews. I'm so happy. Thanks you guys.**

**scholcomp25: I had no idea that members only thing was on. I fixed it though.**

**IronFist Shady Gurl: lets just say that Harry was fuelled by fear when he started to run so he sort of forgot about his injuries. Also Harry's accidental magic played a part in healing the most severe injuries. I changed the last chapter. Hopefully it's a little more believable. **

**Blue Eyes White Dragon Sorcerer: things will definitely get worse before they get better for Harry.**

**I kind of felt like the trial was too short. Don't worry though. Dumbledore not saying anything plays a big part later. **

**Please review. It fuels my brain and fingertips to write more chapters.**

**Next Chapter: Life in Azkaban Prison**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last Hope**

**Chapter Three**

Harry trembled violently in the corner of his cell. He had only been in Azkaban for three days and already his throat was raw. Once locked in his cell, the Dementors had rushed to him and fed upon his worst memories or-as Harry thought of them-nightmares. They crowded him and pulled every thought that he had pushed to the back of his mind.

They made him remember the pain, the death, the hatred, and the fear. He remembered the death of Cedric that he constantly blamed himself for. After all, if he hadn't suggested that they touch the Goblet together, Cedric would not have traveled to the graveyard with him only to meet his death.

He remembered the duel with Voldemort in the graveyard. Those Death Eaters leering at him, cheering on their master to kill the famous thorn in his backside, Harry Potter. The memory Cruciatus curse's pain frequented him.

He remembered the rejection and fear of his fifth year. The need to prove that he was right when everyone else believed him to be a liar seeking for attention. If only they knew how much he wanted to be normal and unnoticed.

He remembered Umbridge's torturous detentions. He could still feel that horrid sentence etched painfully in his hand. How he wanted to just ring that toad's next who made it her life's mission to make him look like a lying idiot.

He remembered Snape's mind-rapes. The painful evasion of his memories. The man had made Harry's mind even more vulnerable to Voldemort after each so called lesson.

He remembered the visions that Voldemort sent him. Images of Muggles and Muggle-borns being ruthlessly tortured and killed, the traitors and Death Eaters the failed their missions being Crucioed. The constant screams echoed in his mind over and over while he himself joined.

He remembered all of the abuse that the Dursley's inflicted upon him, physical, mental and emotional. All the years of thinking he was nothing but a freak, a burden to everyone around him. He remembered every damned summer that he was forced to return to that Hellhole. Some protection that was.

Worst of all, he remembered the death of Sirius, his only true hope. The scene of his godfather being thrust into the veil by Bellatrix Lestrange replayed in his head so much that he saw it with eyes closed and opened. He cried and screamed and thrashed violently, scraping and banging his body on the hard floor making him bleed constantly.

Sometimes he would bash his head into the wall, hoping that he could kill himself or at least render himself unconscious. Alas, he always woke up soon after to at least half a dozen Dementors feasting on his tormented soul. What he had noticed was that every time he got close to killing himself, his body would heal its own injuries. That seemed to be happening a lot lately, and at this point it wasn't doing him any good.

He had run out of good thoughts quickly. The memories of having fun with his friends were quickly overshadowed by the looks that they gave him during his trial. The times when he believed himself to be carefree were ripped away when he remember the fears and burdens that he always kept with him.

Then there was the prophecy. That damned prophecy that ruined his life before he even got a chance to live it. Well screw that stupid prophecy. The Wizarding world could go fuck themselves for all he cared. They were all cowards. Afraid to fight for themselves and afraid of anything that was stronger than them. So afraid that they tried to crushed the one who was supposed to save them. They were just like the Muggles they thought to be inferior.

It didn't matter anymore, though. Nothing mattered. Nothing except revenge. He would make them all suffer for ruining his life. Every single one.

'So this is how Sirius felt,' Harry thought to himself before the Dementors came back to haunt him once more.

He had to get out of here. At such a rate Harry's mind would break within a week and he would finally go insane. Those soul-sucking creatures knew it. That was why they came to him drinking in his misery waiting for him to snap.

Suddenly there was a loud crash. Harry felt all but one Dementor leave him and go towards it. He heard loud footsteps and screams. Actually they were more like yells. Something was going on and Harry didn't like it.

Soon the last remaining Dementor left his cell with a flash of light. Only he wished for it to come back because standing in front of his cell was the ever-dreaded Lord Voldemort and his sniveling Death Eaters. The pain in his scar though slightly dulled quickly made itself known.

"Hello Potter," hissed the snake-like voice, "Its so nice to see you again. But I must say, when I heard the news of your imprisonment I did not believe it to be true. I was sure that the old fool would have found some way to get you out. Where is he now Potter? Where is your precious Dumbledore to save you now?"

Harry said nothing. He just forced his bloody and broken body into the far corner of his cell. 'He's just going to kill me' Harry thought.

"Don't worry Potter. I'm not going to hurt you." Voldemort smiled at the trembling boy

"I'm here to help you Harry. Isn't that what you wanted."

Harry's eyes went wide at the realization that Voldemort had actually come to retrieve him. Out of all the people he had begged for help, it was his archenemy who answered his called.

"That's right child. I am the only one who heard you, but I believe that is enough talk for now don't you."

Voldemort raised his wand to Harry's forehead.

"_Stupefy_"

And just like that Harry plunged into darkness completely at the mercy of the Dark Lord.

* * *

**A/N Okay so he didn't spend that much time in Azkaban. I didn't want him to be totally crazy. Someone asked what was the point of the trial. Mainly I don't know I just thought of it then wrote it down. I guess I wanted to make it so Harry hates everybody more, especially Dumbledore.**

**At this point Harry still kind of fears/hates Voldemort. This is not going to be one of those quick romances where Harry sees that Voldemort is a great guy and Voldemort shows that he's really a good person deep down inside. No way. There shall be a lot of arguing, fighting, locking up in cells, a little torture, and a lot of avoiding.**

**I want to know if you guys want point of views other than Harry's like Dumbledore or Remus or something. That would probably make my chapters longer. I'll accept any suggestions you guys give. **

**I also need help on deciding the second genre for this fic. I'm kind of stumped on that.**

**Again I would like to thank you all for the reviews. This is my first story that I have ever posted online and without your encouragement I would not have even bothered writing more chapters. You may have noticed that I have no beta so please don't kill me over mistakes.**

**Now review.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I didn't put it in the earlier warning but this story contains foul language. Sorry it took so long. was giving me problems. My story wouldn't show up when I tried to add the chapter.

**The Last Hope**

**Chapter Four**

When Harry awoke he nearly pissed on himself. Staring directly three feet in front of him were the glowing red eyes of Voldemort.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Potter."

Harry groaned. Voldemort was surrounded by fifteen or so Death Eaters who looked ready to curse he head off. Could his life get any worse.

"What do want Voldemort?" his voice was stilled hoarse and cracked.

"Like I said before Mr. Potter. It is you who called for anyone to help you. I just thought I'd answer your call." The evil Dark Lord smiled at the boy.

"And you think I'm just going to believe you rescued me out of the goodness of your heart. I ought to…"

"Ought to what Mr. Potter?" Voldemort interrupted, "At this moment you are bound to a chair in my Manor surrounded by my Inner Circle. You have no wand not to mention nowhere to go. What do you plan on doing?"

Harry stopped to think for a moment. He was tied tightly to a chair and could not see a way of escape. Even if he did escape, he had no place to escape to. He was a fugitive after all, and he didn't seem too keen to running to his friends the moment.

"That's right Mr. Potter. Everyone has abandoned you and left you to rot. I am the only one who came to you.

"You were just the one who made it first. My friends may have thought of rescuing me." Harry was grasping now.

"That may be so, but I was informed that your precious Order has no plan to rescue you. In fact, don't you think that if you were to be rescued, _Dumbledore_ or your _friends_ would have said or done something at the trial" Tom spit out the words Dumbledore and friends like they were some kind of poison.

Harry thought back on the looks he had received at the trial and Dumbledore's cold shoulder. Voldemort may have been right about his friends and the Order. Of course he wasn't going tell him that.

"There's no need to tell me Potter, I know I'm right," Voldemort said with a frightening smile.

"Get out of my head you prick!" He yelled defiantly.

"How dare you disrespect the Dark Lord," came a wild high pitched female voice, "_Crucio_."

Harry thrashed wildly in his chair. He bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming. He would not scream in a room full of Death Eaters.

"Enough Bellatrix," Voldemort yelled, "I told you that you are not to hurt him."

Voldemort turned and Crucioed the female Death Eater. It made Harry smile just a little to see the bitch who killed his godfather writhe in pain.

"Enjoying the show Mr. Potter?" Voldemort ended the curse and turned to Harry again.

Harry's smile turned into a glare and he sneered at the snake-faced man. Then he thought for a moment.

"If you wanted to save me so bad, then why did you take so long?" He asked while still glaring up at the man.

"Well," Voldemort began circling his captive, "I was recruiting and wreaking havoc of course. Without you in my way I did a lot of damage I might add. Besides you were only there for a few days. I felt that you needed to think about your choice of allies."

"You think I'm going to join a slimy bastard like you," Harry spat, "I'm not going to serve your ugly ass and kiss your robes like one of your pitiful Shit Eaters."

If those Death Eaters didn't want to kill him before, they definitely did now. Every masked figure in the room had their wands pointed at Harry with a nasty curse on their lips. Voldemort just smiled.

"Such language Harry. I know you join in time. Not as my servant but as my equal. There is great power in you and together as Dark Lords we can take over both the Magical and Non-Magical worlds." The man was looking straight into his eyes now and holding is chin.

"Fat chance asshole, and don't call me Harry. I'm supposed to kill you and that is exactly what I'm going to do. After that, I'll get revenge on everyone else."

Voldemort laughed along with the Death Eaters.

"And how may I asked will you do that Mr. Potter."

"None of your business, you prat" Harry spat in Voldemort's face and wrenched he head away. Voldemort strengthened his hold and glared back at Harry angrily.

"Listen Potter," his nails bit into Harry's cheeks, "You have no choice. Either you join me or you die. No one wants you anymore Harry not even your precious Dumbledore. You have been cast out like a piece of trash. The only one who wants you now is me. I'm giving you a chance at great power, Potter. If you don't want it then I shall kill you."

"Go ahead and kill me then you bastard."

"Such courage Mr. Potter," Voldemort raised is wand to Harry's scar, "_Crucio_."

Harry thrashed once more. This time he bit clean through his lip and began to scream. Three minutes passed by before Voldemort lifted the curse. He waved his hand and Harry fell out of the chair and crashed to the ground gasping in pain.

"Take him to the dungeons and put him in a cell surrounded by Muggles," Voldemort ordered one of his Death Eaters. He then stalked out of the room, robes billowing behind him.

Harry felt himself being levitated to the dungeons. When he got there he was place in cell next to three Muggle families. They all cowered to the corners of their cells when they saw the men in robes come in.

"Enjoy your stay here Potter." It was Nott. "_Crucio_."

The curse wasn't held long, but it was enough to make Harry scream and the Muggles jump.

After the Death Eater left Harry promptly passed out in his cell. Whoever said things couldn't get worse had never met Harry Potter.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office contemplating the last few days' events. After Harry had been sent to Azkaban, Voldemort and his Death Eaters increased their attacks ten-fold. In just three days all of Britain –Muggle and Magical- had been in a stage of panic. One could not go ten miles without seeing the Dark Mark glowing horribly bright green in the sky.

None of this would be happening if that brat hadn't of gone and ruined his plans. He specifically told Harry to lay low and still the boy disobeyed him. All his hard work was flushed down the drain as soon as Potter cast the killing curse on his uncle. He had everything laid out; make Harry befriend only Light supporters, so that he despised everything that had to do with the Dark side, keep him shut away in relatives' abusive house, so that he thought of Hogwarts as his only home and trusted the Headmaster blindly, put him through all of those trials to make into the perfect warrior.

But no, that wasn't enough for the boy. Just because his pitiful godfather died he had to become a rebel. Now the stupid child had gone and messed things up for everyone. He couldn't possibly use the boy now. He had to find another weapon fast before the Ministry came banging down his door once more. Fudge had already been asking him how he was to replace Harry and find another Savior.

Perhaps he could use the Longbottom child. Yes, the boy had many reasons to hate the Dark Side. Once he unblocked the Neville's powers he would start to train and mould him. This time he wouldn't make the previous mistakes he had with Potter and Riddle. No, this time the secrets would stay secrets and his hold would be stronger.

Dumbledore threw some floo powder into the fire with a smile. He would call an Order meeting and this he would invite Augusta Longbottom along with her sweet grandson.

He would not lose this war. He would do whatever it took to come out on top.

* * *

**A/N Okay so I included Dumbledore in this one and I tried not to make it too long. As you may have noticed Dumbledore is definitely not going to be a good guy in this fic. Well, neither are a lot of people on the Light Side. Most of them as you read from the trial are going to completely turn on him and Dumby already looking for a new pawn. This does seem a little unrealistic but I can't help it sometimes the corny unbelievable stuff just burst out of me. It will make sense in the future though. I hate long explanations so most things will be revealed in pieces **

**I will be including Remus and maybe Snape in the next chapter. Voldemort's POV will be coming soon.**

**Some might say that Harry was a little OOC with the cursing, but after Sirius death I kind of pictured Harry as a rebel ready burst out, so he will cursing along with a lot of others, Voldie included.**

**Thank You everyone for your reviews. Without them I would not have posted this today- night actually.**

**Please keep them coming. My brain needs encouragement every once in a while.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well my wonderful reviewers, thanks to you I have made it to chapter five. Hooray!

**The Last Hope**

**Chapter Five**

Remus Lupin sat on the sofa in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. After one week he still could not believe that Harry had been sent to Azkaban. What made matters worse was that no had cared. Everyone in the Order had treated this like Harry was some Death Eater who had just committed another crime.

"Should have known this would happen," Moody had said, "the boy never did seem right. I sensed that he had some Dark Magic in him."

"After all we did for him. After going through with all this. He uses the worst Unforgivable known to wizards," Harry's supposed best friend Hermione had said to Ron while clutching one of her books tightly.

"It was bound to happen sometime 'Mione," Ron said to his girlfriend, "He was always sneaking out doing Merlin knows what. Not to mention he had You Know Who in his head. He could have been Dark along."

Ginny sat staring on the couch. "Professor Dumbledore told you two to watch him. You were supposed to make sure this wouldn't happen."

"Quiet Ginny," Ron snapped, "It was your job too you know."

Ginny just crossed her arms and turned towards the fire.

Remus couldn't believe his ears. Even Harry's best friends were talking badly about him. If Sirius were here, he would have chucked them all out of his house immediately. The problem was that Sirius was dead, and he had left mostly everything to Harry, including Grimmauld place. As soon as Harry went to Azkaban, Dumbledore had seized everything that Harry inherited. Everything of the Potters and Blacks now belonged to the old man.

Remus had known the old coots plan, but he didn't approve. Of course Albus wouldn't listen to him when he tried to protest about Harry's treatment. He wouldn't even let the werewolf attend the trial because he knew Remus would try to do everything in his power to keep Harry from going to Azkaban.

Remus had asked the Headmaster countless times to take Harry into custody and raise his cub as his own. After all James would have definitely agreed to it had Sirius been unable to take care of Harry. Every time the old bastard refused.

"Remus would you like some tea?" He looked up to find Molly Weasley hovering over him. "You look down dear. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Remus shouted nearly jumping out of his seat, "What's wrong is that Harry has been sent to Azkaban _for life_, and nobody gives a shit!"

"Remus, watch your language in front of the children," Molly chided him, "And besides Harry commited murder. He deserved what he got. You'll get over it. I'm sure of it." At that she turned away from him to the kitchen. Remus heard the screams of Mrs. Black pierce through the house.

When everyone went into the kitchen to shut up the portrait, Remus slipped out of the door. He had to get away from the Order. Little did he know that a set of twins and a Potions Master were watching him go.

* * *

Harry curled himself up in the corner of his cell. Death Eaters were coming. They weren't coming for him though. For the last few days, Harry had seen Death Eater come and go with the Muggles that surrounded him. Most took pleasure in torturing them in front of Harry. The boy would scream, beg and plead for them to stop, but they ignored his cries. Bellatrix came down frequently and she was the worst of them all. 

((Flashback))

"Well, well, widdle baby Potter, all alone in dark cell surrounded by filthy disgusting Muggles," the crack black-haired woman taunted, "You want to save your precious widdle Muggles don't you. Well that's too bad. Don't you feel helpless widdle Potter. After all none of your widdle friends are coming to save the Golden Boy now are they?"

"Go to hell you fucking bitch," Harry gathered all of his strength then spit a thick wad of saliva into Bellatrix's face. Even though he knew spitting only got him more torture, it sure was satisfying to the boy.

The crazy woman raised her wand and formed her favorite spell on her lips. She was stopped though by a hand on her shoulder.

"Remember Bella, we are not allowed to physically harm the Potter brat," Harry recognized the familiar Malfoy drawl.

"But-"

"No buts Bella, if Potter is hurt we will all be punished. The Dark Lord does not like disobedience."

"Nott cursed him. We could just heal the damned boy like before."

Harry was thinking along the same lines. If he wasn't supposed to be hurt why the hell did that stupid Death Eater curse him the first night.

"You remember how he was thoroughly punished, don't you." Harry noticed how the female Lestrange actually shivered.

"Fine then. What am I supposed to do?" she pouted. Malfoy was not amused.

"Torture some Muggles. That is what they are here for." He left after that. Obviously the dungeons weren't to his liking.

Bellatrix's eyes flashed as she went to retrive a young copper-headed muggle girl. She threw the girl into Harry's cell and watch as she crawled to the boy and pleaded to him.

"Please help me," she said clutching to the rags that Harry called his clothes. Honestly, in everyone's haste to get him in Azkaban, they left him wearing Dudley's old clothes.

Bellatrix just laughed and pointed her wand at the young girl who couldn't have been older than twelve.

"Crucio."

The girl screamed and thrashed in Harry's arms and he yelled at Bella to stop. She did stop, but not until the girl had bled to death out of every orifice. She did the same over and over until there were quite a few dead Muggles in Harry's cell. Then she nearly bounced happily out of the dungeons.

((End Flashback))

Thinking back on that day Harry remembered how the dead bodies littered his cell until the smell became unbearable for even the Death Eaters. Malfoy had come back down just yesterday with a handkerchief over his nose and mouth and ordered the Death Eater to get rid of the body. He never did stay too long.

Now that he thought about it, he was still wearing his dirty hand me down clothes. No one had even bothered to clean him.

A sudden idea struck Harry and he searched the giant pant pockets. He felt a small square object with his fingers. He took it out and smiled. There in his hands was his shrunken trunk with all of his belongings, well except his wand of course. He had had that in his hand when he was captured and it was snapped right after his trial.

That didn't matter though. Harry was weak but he knew he could at least unshrink his trunk wandlessly. He sat there for about an hour focusing everything he could on unshrinking his trunk. Eventually he did it.

Harry wiped the sweat from his brow then looked around, making sure no Death Eaters were around at the moment. Harry reached into the trunk and looked inside. He saw his Hogwarts robes, his school books, and his Marauder's map. He wouldn't be needing those anytime soon.

Then Harry saw the two things he needed. He reached in and grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and his Firebolt. He focused again on shrinking the truck then placed it back in his pocket. Harry looked around at the conscious Muggles that surrounded him and told them be quiet and he had a plan.

He covered himself and his broom and waited. When an obviously newly recruited Death Eater came into the dungeon his mouth and eyes widened dropped in surprise. Potter wasn't in his cell, and he knew that he wasn't with the Dark Lord. He quickly opened the cell to check inside of it, and when he did Harry slipped out of the cell. The boy then pushed the puzzled Death Eater into the cell and proceeded to open the other cells.

Afterwards Harry made a mad dash out of the dungeons with his broom in his hand and covered by his cloak. He ran as fast as he could through the Manor for what he thought was half an hour. He soon regretted leaving the dungeons and letting out those Muggles. If he wasn't finding an exit there was no way they were going to get out alive.

Harry was shaken out of his thoughts by a familiar hissing.

"_What is it Nagini_?" Harry heard the Dark Lord hiss to the giant snake.

"_Master I smell the boy_." Harry froze in place.

"_There is no one in this hallway but us Nagini_," Voldemort hissed with a chuckle. That sounded weird for sure.

"_He is hiding Master_."

"_Where_?"

Suddenly Harry felt something slither up his leg and knew exactly what it was. Voldemort reach out to him and pulled the Invisibility Cloak off of him.

"Well, well Mr. Potter, leaving so soon. How may I ask did you acquire a broom?" (a/n: ha I feel like Dr. Seuss)

Harry tried to run, but the giant snake coiled around his body mad it hard for him to move, so he did the next best thing. Spit.

"My, my, Potter, that is getting old." Voldemort wiped the saliva off of his cheek and wrenched Harry's Firebolt from his hands. "Did you not like my dungeon? Perhaps you would like someplace more comfortable."

"Fuck You, Tom." Harry geared up for another spit.

"All in good time Mr. Potter. I would keep that in your mouth for now. You wouldn't want to destroy my good mood. After all I am feeling a bit generous. In fact I have a gift for you." Voldemort turned with a smile. And headed down the hallway with Harry's broom. "Follow me, Mr. Potter"

Harry didn't have much of a choice because before he knew it, Nagini was dragging him behind the snake-faced man.

They turned into a large familiar room and Voldemort pointed towards the center. Harry of course turned his gaze there.

"Oh no."

**

* * *

A/N: Yay a cliffy. Sorry but I had to leave it there. This is my longest chapter yet. They will probably get longer as the story continues. That always happens when I write.**

**I made Remus and the twins on Harry's side because I just like them too much. I have thought of putting Tonks on his side too but I don't know. The Weasley's are against Harry now, all except the twins and maybe two others (wink). I don't know.**

**I also don't know what to do with the Malfoys Draco and Lucius will be a big part but I don't exactly know how yet. I like them but sometimes I like to bash them.**

**Next Chapter: another talk featuring Harry and Voldy, Snape and the twins, news of the breakout, and a talk between werewolves. A lot huh. Maybe not in that order.**

**Please Review. The update date of the next chapter depends on it. I find it hard to believe that there are 39 alerts and a hell of a lot of hits, but only 31 reviews. It makes me want to cry. Just kidding. My plot bunnies cry though. Please don't upset my plot bunnies. They get evil when they're upset. When they get evil so does my updating schedule.**

**Moral: Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Last Hope**

**Chapter Six**

"Oh no."

Harry stared at the center of the room and immediately recognized the vibrant pink hair of Nymphadora Tonks.

"Ah so you do know her, then," Voldemort whispered into his ear. Harry gave an involuntary shudder at the feel of the Dark Lord's breath against his ear. Voldemort moved away from him with a smirk. "My Death Eaters recognized her from our _lovely_ fight in the Department of Mysteries."

_Sirius_. Harry struggled against the giant snake holding him. He wanted so bad to kill the man who had been the reason for Sirius' death. His anger flared and the magic around him crackled. Voldemort would pay; they all would pay.

"Temper temper, Harry," Voldemort chided, not at all fazed by Harry's display. He knew the boy was powerful, especially when angry. He could feel it through their unique bond. "You anger so easily. You shouldn't let yourself get out of control like that. Isn't that how you ended up in trouble in the first place."

Harry slumped. The last thing he needed to be reminded of was the betrayal of his friends and those he considered family. Voldemort was right. Every time he got angry, he ended up doing something rash that resulted in disaster.

Well Uncle Vernon's death wasn't exactly a disaster. He had gotten some desperately needed revenge. No, that was not the point. Harry had ended up in Azkaban because of it and his friends and Dumbledore did nothing. Were they truly the ones he had put all of his trust into? How he have been so stupid.

Voldemort smirked at the mental and emotional battle going on inside of the boy. It was amusing how he had forgotten about the pink-haired auror lying unconscious on the floor surrounded by aurors. Maybe it would be easier than he thought to make Harry his. _Wait what was that_. He wanted Harry as a Death Eater. Yes a Death Eater. A powerful Death Eater who was somewhat attractive, and could be his equal. Hold on. _Attractive_. No Ha- Potter was the fucking boy-who-lived-to-be-the-bane-of-his-existence. He was definitely not attractive. Okay maybe a little.

Voldemort thrust himself out of that train of thought. He shook Potter out of his confused trance and brought his gaze back to the auror.

"Tonks," Harry yelled, and once again tried to free himself. This time Nagini loosened her hold and Harry ran to his friend. "Tonks can you here me?"

"Step aside Potter." Harry turned to see Voldemort's wand raised and moved himself in front of her.

"No I won't let you hurt her."

"Who said I was going to hurt her? _Enervate_."

Tonks jolted out of unconsciousness. To say Harry was shocked was an understatement. He looked questioningly at Voldemort then back to Tonks. Maybe he wanted her awake during torture.

"Harry," Tonks latched on to the boy's waist. "Oh Harry thank goodness you're okay. What are you doing here? How did you get out of Azkaban? Did He kidnap you? Oh Harry, first Sirius and now this. I can't believe no one stood up for you." Tonks continued to babble while Harry just stared. Was Tonks at the trial? He didn't really remember seeing her, but she was an auror so she may have been working.

His thoughts were interrupted though when Tonks stopped talking abruptly.

"You shouldn't really dose off like that Potter. You could get killed," Voldemort said with his wand pointed at a silent Tonks.

"What did you do to Tonks?" Harry nearly yelled at the snake-like man.

"I just silenced her. She talks a much too much for my tastes."

"What do you want Voldemort?" Harry aimed his best glare at the Dark Lord.

"That's simple really. I want you to join me of course."

"I thought we went over this already. Not in a million years." It was time to spit again.

This time Voldemort barley noticed. Harry had to start thinking of a better tactic.

"_Nagini talk him to one of my rooms I presume he would be more comfortable there_." Voldemort hissed to his snake. The giant serpent immediately wrapped herself tightly around the green-eyed boy and dragged him out of the room.

"Oh and Harry," the boy turned his head as much as he could, "_Crucio_." Tonks' screams filled the air. "Just a little something to think about."

"I'll kill you Voldemort you fucking bastard leave her alone." Harry tried as hard as he could to get out of Nagini's grasp, but the snake wouldn't let him go. "I'll never join you. I'll kill you."

Voldemort just watched and smiled inwardly as the raven-haired was dragged kicking and screaming to one of the rooms in his quarters. It was going to take a lot of time but Potter would be his eventually. _As a servant of course_. Still, he was going to have some fun with the Gryffindor. That was for sure.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape watched with a critical eye, the commotion that unsettled Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Azkaban had been raided by The Dark Lord once again, but that wasn't why everyone seemed to be seized with panic. No, everyone was talking about one missing occupant, Harry Potter.

The Daily Prophet had sent out a front-page article about the missing Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Murderer. It had only taken a few seconds for rumors to start about the Potter brat being in league with the Dark Lord. Everyone immediately assumed that Potter had become a Death Eater and The Dark Lord came to bust him out.

Severus knew of course that none of this was true. If Potter had become a Death Eater he would know about it or at least Lucius or Bella. They would have told him as soon as they got word of it. Being in the Inner Circle gave him the privilege of knowing important information such as that.

Every on the Light Side believed that Snape was a spy for Dumbledore, but it was really the other way around. There was no way Severus would risk himself as an Elite Death Eater by spying on the Dark Lord. Only the Inner Circle knew that Severus Snape was loyal to only the Dark Lord. He was a survivor, and he knew that siding with the old coot was not the way to survive. If Dumbledore won, Snape would definitely be sent to Azkaban for life, so the goal was to keep the Dark Side winning at all costs.

He knew that the Dark Lord was trying to get Potter to side with him since after the Ministry fight. Even after Potter destroyed the prophecy, the Dark Lord still sought after it. He had gotten the full one there after from a secluded monastery in a location that only he knew. The Dark Lord knew that even Potter didn't know the real prophecy. It was obvious that the old bastard manipulated the prophecy into what he thought would keep the boy under his thumb. He was one of the most powerful wizards in Europe after all.

Now that the Dark Lord had Potter, it was only a matter of time before the boy switched sides. Of course, Potter had switch before he was told the prophecy. The arrogant boy wouldn't believe it if he didn't trust the Dark Lord. Afterwards, his loyalty would be assured.

The Order did have reason to panic, but it was not only the reason they believed. All of them thought that Potter wouldn't kill the Dark Lord and they would have to find someone to save them. They honestly thought that without his wand Potter could nothing but sit and watch the war progress.

Snape didn't like the boy, but that never stopped him from seeing how powerful the boy was. Everyone, including Dumbledore, had underestimated the Potter heir, and now they all were going to pay for it. With some training the boy would easily be able to do wandless magic, and there was no doubt that after he joined the Dark Lord, Potter would be given another, maybe even better, wand.

The Potions Master studied every single Order Member and child in the old House of Black. The ones that Potter called his friends were talking in hushed tones about the times they believed that Potter was a traitor, or they caught him doing something Slytherin-like.

They adults were a little louder with their theories and accounts.

It seemed like only the werewolf and the mutt had truly been on Potter's side. Of course Lupin had walked out long ago and never came back. No one seemed to notice, though. Well, no one except the Weasley twins.

Those two had watched the werewolf walk out and seemed to leave also. Only they came back after a day. Severus sensed that they were planning something. When it was announced that Potter had been broken out prison, the boys seemed surprised like everyone else, but the Death Eater noticed a small smile on both of their faces. So, they sided with Potter also.

Suddenly, Snape noticed a small piece of paper on his lap with small scribbled black letters

_Third Floor. Our Room. It's Important._

Severus only had about three seconds before a small flame consumed the piece of parchment. He knew who sent the note and why. He quickly slipped away from the still jabbering Order members went to the third floor.

There he found the two identical redheads staring hard at him.

"We need to talk…" said Fred.

"About Harry…" George added.

"And the Dark Lord." They completed their sentence together eerily.

The Potions Master just quirked an eyebrow at the two and waited for a broader explanation. He had a feeling they were true to Harry and not fakes like the others. Although, if they were fakes, then they were pretty damn good.

Fred noticed that their old Professor wasn't going to talk so he elaborated.

"We know how Harry was abused by his relatives."

"They put bars on his window for Merlin's sake."

"Dumbledore knew about everything and just let it happen."

"We found out about the Headmaster's plan after we quit school."

"He bribed Ron and Hermione with all that fame and money to make them become Harry's friends."

"He even threatened Malfoy to keep them from being friends." Now Severus never knew about that. He'd have to talk to Draco and Lucius.

"We've had enough of how Dumbledore messes with everyone."

"We know you know where Harry is…"

"And we want to see him…"

"Even if it means becoming Death Eaters." They finished stood firmly with their arms crossed. Snape was used to the seemingly genius pranksters, not these serious boys-no men they were obviously mature enough.

Snape thought for a long time. This could be a trap, but then again he couldn't find a trace of falseness in the twins. He used what little Legilimency to search for truth and was satisfied, albeit shocked, with what he saw.

"You would pledge your unwavering loyalty to the Dark Lord."

"If it means being with Harry then, yes." George was the first to speak this time.

"As of now Potter has not chosen to join the Dark Lord. I'm not sure if even the two of you would make him side with the one who killed his parents." Snape still searched for any type of movement. He received nothing to make him falter.

"We'll do whatever we can…"

"To see Dumbledore go down."

"Very well," Snape stayed just as serious as the redheads, "I'll see what I can do."

He turned with swish of his robes and let the room. He did manage to hear twin sighs of relief before he left the room. They would definitely be a powerful addition to the Dark Lord's army.

Now it was time to leave. He needed to check on the wards of his home, and he just had to get out of this house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus Lupin walked through the forest with a purpose. After he had left Grimmauld Place he sent out in search of a way to see Harry again. He had to be with his cub again. He was the only one left now and he had promised Lily and James that he would take care of Harry. He had failed once before because of Albus. He would not fail again.

After traveling for days he had finally found a way to see his. He had seen the newspaper article about Harry's disappearance and knew exactly what he had to do. Once he got to his destination he knew some begging would be in order. He also knew he would definitely have to prove himself. Things weren't going to easy. Then again, anything that had to with Harry was never easy, but it would be worth.

He finally came to the clearing he had searched for and walked straight to the man he came to see. He ignored the glares and harsh mutterings and whispers of those that saw him pass. Most looked ready to kill him on the spot, but none made a moved to dispose of him. When he came to the man he bowed his head in submission.

"Well well, if it isn't the traitor, Remus Lupin." The man said with a snarl.

"I've come to rejoin the pack," Remus looked up into the man's eye, "Fenrir."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ha ha. Another wonderful cliffy. Had to leave it there though. Keeps you guys coming back. Well I promised Snape and you got him. The twins won't be seeing Harry for a while though and neither will Remus. Snape will though. I have just thought of a wonderful surprise pairing but I won't spoil it though. You'll probably see after a couple more chapters. If you can figure it out I'll dedicate the next chapter to you and give you a cookie. Hint their both mention in this chapter. **

**Right now Tonks' loyalty is still questionable. She may side with Harry or she could be faking :winks: Still don't know what to do with Lucius. Draco won't be just making friends with him out of the blue. I have a plan ;3. Any suggestions with Lucius and Bella are welcome, but keep in mind that I don't her.**

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. I love you all so much. To tell the truth I never thought this story would get that far. I have very little self-confidence you know. It would be nice to have all the people who are on the alert list to leave at least a comment and give a suggestion or two. I don't really write these that far ahead of time so I have a lot of flexibility.**

**Sorry it took so long. School started so now I have less time to write, but I won't abandon this story. I'll just use my free periods to write. **

**Next Chapter: Dumby and Neville, Snape's visit, Voldemort's chambers get a thrashing, and Remus has to prove himself. Maybe not in that order though.**

**My plot bunnies say feed them with reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Batsutousai, who not only guessed the pairing, but also gave me some really helpful advice. **

**The Last Hope**

**Chapter Seven**

Neville Longbottom sat across from the Headmaster nervously twiddling his thumbs. This was the first time that he had been to Grimmauld Place, and honestly, it frightened him. Not to mention the Headmaster looked like he was trying to stare into his soul.

At first, the clumsy Gryffindor was excited to have been invited to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, but upon seeing his friends, Neville felt sick to his stomach. No one seemed to be quite upset about the fact that Harry had been sent to Azkaban for life then kidnapped by You-Know-Who. He tried to find Remus, hoping that at least his old professor would sympathize with him, but the werewolf was nowhere to be found. Neville tried hard to avoid all the people he had once called friends. Unfortunately, they seemed to be everywhere he went in the house.

Of course he didn't really have that much time to run around because Professor Dumbledore quickly cornered him one of the rooms. After Neville sat down, he quickly became unnerved by the old man's crushing silence.

"Mr. Longbottom?" Neville started at his voice.

"Y-yes Professor?" He stuttered out.

"You may have heard the horrible news about Mr. Potter's conviction. I understand that the two of you were close, but you were unable to attend the trial." Dumbledore's voice actually sounded sincere.

Neville cast down his eyes. He had been unable to go to Harry's trial because he was visiting his parents. For the first time, his mother had said his name while looking straight at him and Neville wanted to stay longer incase she spoke to him again. Unfortunately, 'Neville' was all she said before turning away and completely ignoring her son's presence. Of course, his grandmother had told him everything about the trial. He didn't exactly like her tone, but he was afraid to confront his Gran.

"M-my Gran told my about Harry's trial s-sir."

"Oh that's good," the headmaster gave his grandfatherly smile, and Neville couldn't help but notice the twinkle in his eyes. "Then I won't have to tell you the more unsettling parts."

"W-what do you mean professor?"

"Well I hate to say this Neville," the elder man's expression turned solemn, but the twinkle was still there, "But Harry has been getting into the Dark Arts for a while now."

"No! That can't be true, professor." Neville jumped up from his chair. "Harry would never go into the Dark Arts. He hates You-Know-Who and everything that has to do with him. He couldn't even perform a Cruciatus on Bellatrix Lestrange."

Neville suddenly noticed that he had screamed at his headmaster and quietly sat back down while murmuring an apology with his head down. What he didn't notice was the flash of annoyance in the old man's eyes.

I know it's hard for you to come to terms with this Mr. Longbottom. As you know, Harry escaped Azkaban with the help of Voldemort." Neville flinched visibly.

"But Harry would never-"

"Let's not forget that Mr. Potter did admit to using the Killing Curse, a positively Dark Curse, on his uncle." Dumbledore interrupted.

Neville sighed. Professor Dumbledore was right. Harry did admit to killing his own relative, and he did hear rumors about Harry using other Dark spells. Of course, he didn't really know if those rumors were true, but every rumor starts with a little bit of truth, right?

"I understand sir," Neville said dejectedly, "But what does this have to with me?"

Dumbledore's smiled brightly at him.

"Neville I know you were a part of the DA last year, and I know you would be a great help in fighting Voldemort." Another flinch.

"But Professor, sir, I'm not very good at anything except Herbology."

"Yes Neville, but I believe that deep down there is great power just waiting to be awakened in you. With a some training, I could help you become an excellent fighter."

"You mean you would train me personally, Professor?" Neville perked up.

"Well yes of course." The twinkle seemed brighter now. "You must understand though, that you may meet Mr. Potter on the battlefield, but not as a friends."

Neville stared at the headmaster. If Harry had killed his own family, he wouldn't hesitate to kill his own friends. Now he understood why no one was upset about Harry's imprisonment. They all knew already.

"If Harry faces me as a Death Eater, then I will do my best to fight against him."

"It's good to know that you are firmly with the Light, Neville," Dumbledore said with a knowing smile. Neville would indeed be a very useful pawn. This time he wouldn't make mistakes. This time it would be perfect. He would win for sure.

* * *

Harry paced the nicely furnished bedroom furiously. How dare Voldemort torture him and his friend and expect Harry to join him. The man was truly mad if he thought that he would side with the Dark Lord after all that the bastard had done to make his life miserable. Not to mention the various times Voldemort tried to kill him. Besides, Harry knew the Prophecy. He had to kill Voldemort. _For neither can live while the other survives_. Right?

Harry's thoughts brought him back to Dumbledore and his fifth year. He had almost forgot how the man withheld extremely important information from him that would have saved Sirius, and then he completely turned his back on him during the trial.

True, now that he thought about things clearly, he really didn't have to use the Killing Curse on Vernon. He could have just gone with a simple stunner and run. Well, he was fed up with everything. Deep down, Harry knew that he would have been sent back to the Dursley's had he just stun his uncle. Dumbledore would have maneuvered him out of trouble like always right? At this Harry didn't know. He was starting to see the man in a different light.

Still, that didn't explain we he had Avada Kedavra-ed Uncle Vernon. He had been criticizing the classification of Light and Dark spells since he started the DA, but when he tried the Cruciatus of Bellatrix, she said he didn't have enough anger in him to do it. Harry fell backwards onto the bad. He sure had enough anger now.

Harry sighed, and then, for the first time since Nagini brought him here, took a good look around the room. It was nicely furnished in greens, blacks, and silvers. Of course, he expected nothing else from a Slytherin. There was a dark wooden wardrobe and desk, and even two comfy green and black chairs facing a lit fireplace. The bed was much larger than he would have preferred. At least half a dozen people could fit in it. A small table sat beside it with a lamp on top. The bedposts had intricate designs of snakes carved in them that seemed to move every few seconds. The sheets were green silk, and extremely comfortable by the way. The walls were dark and were adorned by a few tapestries. Overall this was a hell of a lot better than the dungeon cell.

It still belonged to Voldemort though, so Harry refused to let himself fully enjoy the dark yet beautiful room.

The door opened suddenly. Speak of the Devil. It was Voldemort.

"Are you enjoying the room I have given you Mr. Potter?" Voldemort had that smirk on his face that made Harry just want to punch him.

"No, you bastard," Harry spat (not with real spit though, he felt it was time to put that to rest).

"And why not, Mr. Potter?" Voldemort's expression turned into some kind of mock frown.

"Why else, you son of a bitch!" Harry yelled, "Because it's yours and I hate everything that has to do with you!"

"Ah, so you do understand that these rooms belong to me." Voldemort crossed the threshold and went towards one of the chairs. "Which means that I can remove you from them if I please. Were you really so fond of the dungeons Harry?"

"I told you, you have no right to call me that." Harry seethed. "Get out of here, you fucking asshole." Harry grabbed the lamp beside his bed and threw it at Snake-face. The man just smiled and glided out of the room. The lamp shattered against the wall as the door closed.

Harry felt something inside him boil with a new fierceness. With strength he didn't know he had, Harry began to rip apart and destroy everything within his reach. He used his teeth to tear through the sheets and pillows. He ripped the tapestries from the wall and broke all of the bedposts. He used one broken post to beat against the wardrobe and smash the desk. He made dents in the wall and pushed the chairs into the fire.

When Harry was done, it looked as if a tornado had gone through the room. Soon he felt his energy drain and he promptly passed out on the dirtied floor. His last thought was '_Boy isn't Tom going to be pissed_'.

* * *

"So Remus," Greyback grinned nastily at the younger werewolf. "You have finally decided to come back to the pack."

"Yes," Remus answered submissively.

"Why?" Fenrir questioned. "Did you finally see the you will never be accepted by wizards. That our kind will always be feared and never seen as equals. That you can no longer suppress your inner wolf. What is it that brought you here, Lupin?" Fenrir was so close that Remus could feel his breath hit his face.

"I wish to no longer be a pawn of Dumbledore's." He spit out the headmaster's name like it was poison.

Fenrir sniffed the other werewolf and circled around him.

"There is something else isn't there, Remus? The one thing you truly came for."

Remus hesitated. He couldn't lie to the Alpha. Greyback could always tell when he was lied to. Of course, he didn't know whether the fierce looking werewolf would accept his answer or not.

" I want to be with my cub again, and this was the only thing I could think of."

"Oh." Greyback frowned. "So you wish to join the Dark Lord through the pack."

"If I have to, then yes."

"I will not just simply let you rejoin, Lupin," Fenrir grabbed Remus' chin and dug his nails into the man's cheek, "You betrayed our pack when you became a member of the old man's Order. You will not be trusted so easily. If I choose to let you back you will belong solely to the pack. When we move, you will move with us. When we kill, so will you. Can you accept that, Lupin?" Fenrir's breath reeked of blood and raw meat.

"I will do whatever it takes to see my cub again," Remus answered without hesitation.

Greyback threw Remus away from him with a snarl. It took all of the younger werewolf's might not to fall.

"You trails will begin at nightfall."

Remus' eyes widened a fraction. Tonight was the night of the full moon, and he had no Wolfsbane potion. The possible trials he would have to go through frightened the werewolf. He would face them though. He would see Harry again if it were the last thing he did.

* * *

Severus Snape had been sitting in a comfortable chair in front of the fire drinking his elf -made wine when he felt his Mark burn harshly. He did not hesitate to Apparate to his Lord's manor. He only wished that he had more time to think about this Potter situation.

He arrived swiftly in the Meeting Hall, and he wasn't surprised to see that only the Inner Circle had been called. Like always, Severus was the last arrive. He acknowledged the others with only a simple nod and waited for the Dark Lord to appear.

The wait was short. The Dark Lord stalked in, and the Death Eaters bowed in subservience. He took seat on the throne with a scowl on his face.

"Rise," he commanded, "Bellatrix, come forward."

Severus sneered inwardly as the deranged witch rushed over to the Dark Lord and kissed the hem of his robes.

"Yes Master," her eyes were sickly affectionate. It made Severus shiver.

"The new recruits from Azkaban, how many seem worthy to join my ranks?"

"Only a few of them have true skill, Master, but with the training Rabastan, Rodolfus and I are putting them through, the others will be ready soon as well."

An image of the Lestranges' training came to Severus mind and he inwardly flinched. Their training consisted of torturing muggles until they lost all inhibitions and sparring until all limbs were numb. It was efficient yet extremely horrifying.

"Make sure they are ready before the next raid," said the Dark Lord.

"Yes, Master." She kissed his robes again and backed into the circle.

"Lucius." The blonde stepped forward with a bit more dignity than his sister-in-law.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"How goes my control of the Ministry?"

"The incident at the Department of Mysteries," every Death Eater who had been there seemed to shrink at this, "was only a minor setback. The new Minister is easily swayed by money and fame. He will do anything to get galleons in his pocket and his picture on the front page of the Prophet. Your hold on the Ministry is now stronger because of Potter's disappearance."

"Speaking of which," the Dark Lord interrupted, "How is the old man faring, Severus?"

Severus stepped forward gracefully and bowed. He noticeably neglected to kiss the Dark Lord's robes, but nothing was said. The Dark Lord never demanded for his robes to be kissed. It was just something done out of fearful reverence. Severus had more respect for the Dark Lord and himself.

"My Lord, the old fool has already begun to lure another to put against you. I believe that he has sought out the Longbottom boy." Severus scowled inwardly. Merlin, he hated that boy.

"Ah, so history is repeating itself once more," the Dark Lord muttered. "How has the rest of the Order treated this?"

"The werewolf has left the Order for good. None of them seem to have cared for Potter except two my Lord. All of the Order members' children believe that the boy was on your side from the beginning."

"They are fools, and they will pay for their betrayal." The Dark Lord's scowl turned into a smirk.

"Mr. Potter is still reluctant to join me, but his divisions between Light and Dark are beginning to blur. Once he sees the truth, the Dark will be undefeatable."

Severus glanced around and noticed that each of the Inner Circle members were smirking. Well Bella was grinning. Crazy bitch, she was probably thinking about all of the muggles and mudbloods she would torture.

The Dark Lord dismissed his Inner Circle and called for Severus. The Potions Master's back straightened once all of the others left.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"You mentioned that all but two Order members have forsaken Harry. Who were you speaking of?"

"The Weasley twins, My Lord," Severus began. "They are the only ones who are not under Dumbledore's control and wish to aid Potter."

"And what of the werewolf?" The Dark Lord inquired.

"No one has seen him since his departure from the Order. I assume that he has gone to seek out Fenrir Greyback."

"Why would you assume that?"

"He knows that the only way to get to Potter is through you now, My Lord. Greyback is the leader of the pack that has openly joined the Dark Side. The only reasonable solution for the werewolf is to join his pack."

"I see," the Dark Lord pressed the tips of his long spidery fingers together and seemed to stare through Severus. The Death Eater waited patiently for his Lord to speak. "We may be seeing Mr. Lupin soon." The Potions Master just nodded. "About the Weasley twins."

"Yes, My Lord."

"They will need to prove themselves. Use them as spies until I call for them. I am sure their skill will be particularly useful."

Severus nodded once more. He hated to admit it, but the twins were extremely talented. To have them work for the Dark Lord would surely be beneficial for the Dark Side. Once dismissed, he turned to leave the Meeting Hall with his robes billowing behind him. The Potions Master passed a window on his way out, and while glancing at the full moon, he wondered how Lupin was coping without the Wolfsbane Potion.

* * *

**A/N: Oh man. I am so sorry this took so long. I came back from Alaska, and went through major writer's block. Then AP English hit me and I got so busy with school. Not to worry though. I'm back on track.**

**Ok, a couple of things. Fudge got sacked after Harry got out of Azkaban, and Lucius used his money and influence to get back in favor. I know I was supposed to put Remus' trials in this chapter but I just couldn't do it. I like Neville, but for now he is the enemy. Severus knows a lot about what's going and so does Voldemort. He knows that Harry's wavering because of the link remember, but he doesn't know his room has been trashed yet.**

**I'm still going for suggestions. I got the funniest ones from Marionette and an anonymous reader who signed as … (Please use some kind of name when you review) Also Echo gave me some good insight. Don't worry, he won't just be turning because of betrayal.**

**Next Chapter: Remus' trials, Tonks' true loyalties, Harry vs. Death Eater Battle One, Weasley Twins vs. Ron, Ginny and Hermione, Bill and Charlie have a surprise, and Dumbledore talks to the new Minister.**

**Plot Bunnies: Feed us or we shall eat Madd Girl's brain!**

**Madd Girl: Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to beta J.D Tucker. You Rock!**

**The Last Hope**

**Chapter Eight**

Remus watched as the sun set into the horizon. He would have enjoyed the beauty of the sunset had he not been dreading the following event. As the full moon showed its face, Remus began to double over in pain. The agony of the Change hit him head on, and Remus nearly passed out. He didn't though. Not only was Greyback watching, but so was the rest of the pack.

Fenrir, who had already finished his transformation, stood in front of Remus and snarled. Even after he changed, Remus still felt pain. _Let go_, a voice in the back of his head told him. The young werewolf was reluctant at first but soon gave up his body to his inner wolf.

The pain stopped. To Remus, it was like the one thing he had feared the most was nothing to fear at all. Now that the wolf controlled his body, it had no reason to cause him pain, yet Remus did not feel overwhelmed by the wolf. In fact, he felt complete.

Remus stood on his haunches and howled to the full moon. He was ready for his trials.

Greyback looked appreciatively at the younger werewolf. Dumbledore's block was finally broken. He howled for all the other werewolves to gather around.

Remus crouched down as the others approached him. He had an idea of what the first trial was. The first wolf jumped at him. He was young, maybe in his twenties. He was easy. Or at least, that's what Remus thought.

He had expected the wolves to attack him one by one. Well he was wrong. As the young werewolf went for Remus's face, another two wolves came behind him and bit his neck and arm.

Remus growled and tried to throw off the werewolves on his back. They wouldn't budge, but he did manage to throw off the younger one. The only problem was that another came at his ankles. Remus clawed that one's back, but winced in pain as he felt teeth sink into his ankles. He growled louder this time and his wolf reached a new level of rage.

He began to bite and claw at the werewolf on his front. Then he reached around and grabbed one of the others on his back by the neck. He then proceeded to slam it to the ground until his ran away limping. The other on his back began to bite and claw more fiercely. Remus grabbed it by its tail and pulled it in front of him. It became a one on one battle after that.

This werewolf was harder than the others. It was older and more experienced with combat. Besides, Remus was already injured from before. The wolf only grew fiercer. It had finally gained complete control of this body, and he was not going to let things get ruined by these trials.

Remus jumped at the older werewolf's neck. If it wasn't going to give in like the others, then he'd just have to kill it. He latched onto the other's throat and ripped it out. He kept the older werewolf pinned until he was sure it was dead.

With the last challenger taken care of, Remus turned to the rest of the pack, mainly Greyback. He looked at the Alpha as if to say, "What's next?"

Greyback smirked, which was a very scary picture in his werewolf form, and stepped aside to reveal something behind him.

Remus's eyes widened as he saw what that something happened to be. It was a child, a boy to be exact. He couldn't have been more than ten years old. The boy was absolutely terrified. Remus could smell his fear even from a distance.

The wolf knew what he had to do, but Remus refused. He would not condemn a child to this life. The wolf didn't care. They had to do this. _For Harry_.

The ex-Order member looked at the Alpha again, this time pleading with his eyes for a different trial. The pain was starting to come back. He was fighting with the wolf for control again. It didn't last long, though. The wolf brought up memories of Sirius and Harry, and Remus could fight no longer. There was no turning back. He had to do this.

He approached the shaking boy and bared his fangs. He was slow to bite the boy, but he still did it. He prayed to whatever god who was listening that this now screaming boy would forgive him.

After Remus released the boy, he turned to Greyback. The Alpha was right, that was the hardest thing he had ever done. There was no way Remus would be able to go back into society now.

Fenrir nodded to Remus and howled to the pack. They all howled back. Lupin had been accepted. He was part of the pack now. He too joined the series of howls.

Only a few moments later, Remus' injuries made themselves noticed. The rush was over and the pain came back full force. The young werewolf promptly passed out.

* * *

To say that Tonks was scared was an understatement. She was absolutely terrified. Not only had she been captured and tortured by Death Eaters, but she also found out that everyone's suspicions were true. Harry had joined the Dark Lord. The Light side was doomed.

She wondered for a moment how Sirius would have reacted, but she didn't know the animagus very well. He could have already known and maybe even supported Harry. Maybe Sirius was really a Death Eater. No, Dumbledore wouldn't keep a Death Eater in Headquarters. Well he did let Snape in, so maybe Sirius was a Death Eater.

Tonks thought back to when she saw Harry come in with that snake. Kingsley had already told her about the trial and how Harry had gone Dark. She thought that maybe if she told Harry how much she worried about him and how she thought he was innocent, Harry would consider coming back to Light side. He didn't seem to like the Dark Lord all that much. He could have been faking, though. Now that she thought about it, Tonks was not only terrified she was confused.

No. Harry was Dark now, and she would leave it at that. Just like Kingsley and Mad-Eye said, he was the enemy now. She had to fulfill her duties not only as an Auror but also an Order member. If Harry couldn't be kept in Azkaban, then maybe he would need the Kiss.

First, though, she had to get of this cell.

Tonks froze when she heard footsteps. It sounded like a woman's heels. The young Auror prayed that it wasn't her aunt, Bellatrix. That crazy woman had been coming down almost every hour to taunt and torture her.

Of course nothing ever went in her favor, so the insane female Death Eater came right in front of her cell and contorted her face into what was supposed to be a smile.

"Hello dear niece," Bella said in her sickly sweet voice.

"Aunt Bella," Tonks tried to keep her voice steady.

"Unfortunately, I didn't come to play. The Dark Lord wants to see you." Tonks sat up straight. "But if you want to, just disobey Him, and we can continue our game."

The Auror scrambled up at that. Anything was better than being tortured by Bella, even if it was talking to the scariest wizard on earth. At least, Tonks hoped they would just be talking.

Bella let her niece out of the cell and prodded Tonks with her wand out of the dungeons. Tonks got a headache from all the twists and turns they had to take, but she was glad her aunt didn't curse her on the way up. They stopped at a very familiar set of doors. Tonks recognized it as the very same place she was tortured in when she first got here. Because she hesitated, Bella shoved her past the doors.She fell at the feet of dozens - or maybe more she really couldn't tell – of Death Eaters who all had malicious expressions on their faces.

"Let her pass," Tonks heard a hissing ominous voice order.

The Death Eaters moved aside to reveal a snake-like figure wearing black robes that seemed to suck up all the light around him.

"Come forward," Tonks stood and shakily made her way to the man she knew was the Dark Lord.

"Hello Nymphadora. Are you enjoying your stay?" He was kidding right. She was being kept in a dungeon and being tortured for Merlin's sake.

"What do you want from me?" She tried to sound confident, but it didn't quite work out that way.

"Just some simple conversation, Auror Tonks." That couldn't possibly be all. "Preferably about your views in this war."

"What do you mean 'my views'?" Tonks asked incredulously. "I side with Dumbledore, and no else. His views are mine also."

"That's too bad, Auror Tonks." He made what Tonks guessed he considered a sad face. It was really creepy. "Because now that I have Potter in my grasp, Dumbledore is bound to lose this war." So Harry was a Death Eater after all.

"You won't get away with this. There are more people against you than you think."

"Oh you mean the members of the Order of the Phoenix." Tonks eyes widened. He knew about the Order. "Yes I know all about Albus' little vigilante group, more than you even. You do know that that kind of organization is illegal by the way."

"The Minister supports us. He would never shut down the Order."

"Ha!" The Dark Lord hissed a cold laugh that made Tonks shiver. "You honestly believe that the Ministry's corruption has not reached the Minister. It seems that the Aurors of this generation have become naïve. Did Alastor teach you nothing? I have a plethora of followers and supporters in the Ministry. Unfortunately for you, they are better at hiding their true identities than Order members. There may be a Death Eater standing right next to in a briefing and you would never know."

"Why are you telling me this?" Tonks asked, exasperated.

"Just making some simple conversation." The snake-like wizard rose from his chair. "I just want to know why you blindly follow the old fool when he is no better than I."

"Albus Dumbledore is no fool, nor is he a lair or murderer."

"What makes you think that, dear Auror? Your precious Dumbledore is that and much more. He just does an extremely good job at covering it up."

Tonks had nothing to say to that. In fact, she didn't want to speak to the Dark Lord anymore. She had to escape, but she couldn't think of anything. Too many things were going through her mind. Dammit, she needed a plan.

"Oh and Miss Tonks." The Dark Lord jolted her out of her thoughts. "_Crucio_." Tonks screamed and thrashed in pain. It was only for a few seconds, but she had not been prepared for the curse. "You will leave when I wish for you to leave, and not a moment earlier."

Tonks doubled over in pain and threw up at the Dark Lord's feet. She fell unconscious, but not before she glimpsed her aunt's smiling face.

* * *

Voldemort didn't even flinch at the vomit in front of him. Many Muggles and Wizards had done it before at the hands of his torture. Besides, he was in a semi-good mood and nothing at the moment would dampen it.

The young Auror, though obviously trained a bit Occlumency, was extremely informative in both the plans of the Order and Auror attacks. Of course, he had enough Aurors in his ranks to know the Ministry's defense inside and out, but he had very few spies who knew about the field strategies of the Order.

He watched as the young metamorphagus was levitated out of the Meeting Hall by one of his servants. The others kept their attention on him. There were at least two hundred of them present. Since Potter's capture, his numbers had been increasing rapidly.

"My loyal servants," he called out to the large mass of people. "Dumbledore is planning multiple small-Two nights from now, we will head them off at their designated attacks. All of you have been informed of the squads you have assigned to. Go and prepare for the upcoming battles."

He did not wait for all of his Death Eaters to Disapperate. Instead, he turned briskly, his robes billowing, and went towards his bedchambers, Potter's room in particular.

He walked in to probably the worst mess he had ever seen. His eye twitched a bit, but he didn't get too upset. With numerous _reparos_ and _scougifies_, Voldemort set the room back to normal. He stared at Harry's small sleeping form for a full two minutes before he picked the boy up and carried him over to the bed. He noticed that the boy was unusually light, but that was expected given the boy's previous abuse and malnutrition.

After tucking Potter into bed, Voldemort gave an order to a House Elf and left the room. While walking to his own room, he scolded himself for his momentary affection--no, weakness. He satisfied himself, though, with the thought the Potter would get even more pissed about his lack of violent reaction towards the boy's resilience.

* * *

Harry awoke that morning and expected to see an irked Dark Lord or at least be back in his dungeon cell. What he saw though, kind of pissed him off.

The room. Looked as if it had not been utterly destroyed the night before. Voldemort had to have seen the mess and repaired the room, or it could have just been a House Elf. All that for fucking nothing. Well, at least he got to vent.

Harry jumped when a loud pop sounded next to the bed.

"Master says that Mister Harry Potter sir must eat," the House Elf said, holding a large tray of food. Harry eyed the tray for a moment. It was filled with bacon eggs, sausage, and toast. There was also orange juice on the side.

"Thank You," Harry said, hoping that the Elf wouldn't freak out. "You can go now." The elf shook its head dangerously.

"Master says Bindy isn't to leave until Mister Potter finishes his breakfast."

Harry eyed the food warily once more. There was no way he was going to be able to finish all of this. He grabbed a piece of toast and began to eat slowly under the watchful eye of Bindy the House Elf. After a few samples of everything on the tray, Harry was full.

"Um Bindy?" The House Elf's eyes widened and its ears perked up.

"Yes, Mister Potter?"

"I'm full. You can take the tray back now."

"No, no. Mister Potter has to eat everything, Master says, or Bindy can't come back."

"Well you can just tell your Master to stick this tray up his arse because I'm not eating anything else!" Harry quickly regained his forgotten anger at Voldemort. He threw the tray across the room, which thoroughly frightened the House Elf, but Bindy cleaned the mess up anyway and left in a hurry.

Harry jumped out of bed and went to the previously destroyed wardrobe. Everything was black, as expected. He pulled out an expensive looking button up shirt and a pair of pants. Then he grabbed some socks and shoes. He didn't bother to wonder why everything fit.

He went towards the door, expecting it to be locked, but it wasn't. He nearly stepped out, but Nagini was coiled up in front of the doorframe. She was asleep though, so Harry quietly stepped over her.

After that obstacle, Harry sprinted towards the nearest corner to hide from any unsuspecting Death Eaters. He kept sprinting from corner to corner until he heard footsteps. Luckily, this one was alone.

Harry waited until the Death Eater was in reaching distance, then he attacked. He lunged at the person's back and jumped on top of them. Whoever it was, they must have forgotten that they had a wand because they attempted to throw Harry off by slamming him against the wall. The boy held fast and caused the Death Eater to buck like a bull. Harry grabbed the person's mask and pressed his finger into their eyes. The man, as it was easily determined by his scream, cried out loudly in pain as his eyes bled profusely. The Death Eater began to buck wilder in his blindness, and Harry tightly grabbed the man's head. Suddenly, a snap was heard and the man fell to the ground.

Harry's eyes widened when he realized that the Death Eater was dead, but he didn't have time to dwell on it. He took the man's wand, cloak, and mask. Harry heard more footsteps and almost jumped out of his skin. He had to hide the body. He dragged the dead man over to one of the hidden niches and whispered a Disillusionment charm over him. Then, before any more Death Eaters came around the corner, he ran.

* * *

Albus strode purposefully to the new Minister of Magic's office. Though he was quite saddened by the replacement of his puppet, Albus just knew he would be able to manipulate Scrimgeour as easily as he did the others.

The Headmaster passed groups of Ministry workers and smiled pleasantly. Some of them, Order members mostly, nodded and smiled back. Some scowled at him, Death Eaters probably. He'd have to look into that. Others just ignored him.

Albus frowned inwardly. He considered himself to be the most powerful wizard of this time. There was no way he would just let someone ignore him. Maybe he needed to remind those in the Ministry just how great he was.

Albus greeted the Minister's new secretary with a smile. She knew what he was here for, so she buzzed the Minister and notified him of Albus' presence.

"Send him in," Albus heard from the magical intercom.

The secretary got up an ushered him into the office with probably the best smiled she could muster. Albus made a mental note to invite her for tea. He needed someone who could keep a close eye on the Minister.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," the Minister called with a gruff sort of voice, "to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Minister Scrimgeour, please, call me Albus," Dumbledore said with that convincingly grandfatherly voice.

"Them you must call me Rufus, Albus," the Minister retorted.

Albus just smiled. Now that he had the pleasantries out of the way, he could get down to business.

"I wanted to talk to you about the current situation with the war, Rufus." Albus decided to just right down to the point.

"You mean Harry Potter siding with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named,' The Minister said as more of a statement than a question. This Minister was smart one.

"Somewhat, yes."

"I don't understand how the boy could be a threat. He doesn't even have a complete Hogwarts education, and he's still a child. Potter is just another Death Eater we have to worry about. He wouldn't stand a chance against five of our best Aurors." Scratch that. The Minister was just as dumb as the last.

"Ye, but the public still needs a replacement beacon of hope," Albus interjected.

"Aren't you enough of a leader for the Light?"

"Yes, but Potter's betrayal has put morale at a new low. The public needs a figure to replace Potter's image someone who they can blame when things go wrong and praise when things go right. Do you understand, Rufus?"

"I believe I do." The Minister scratch his chin. "But, would do this?"

"I am still going over candidates." Albus didn't want to say too much met just yet.

"I see. What else did you want to talk about, Albus?"

"I would like to form a secret faction of Aurors to work solely for the Order of the Phoenix."

The Minister's eye widened at the bold request.

"W-why would you need your own faction, Albus?" Rufus sputtered.

"It's quite simple, Rufus. I need a troop that will focus only on fighting Voldemort." Albus noticed the Minister flinch. "One that will follow my orders directly."

The Headmaster smiled while the Minister thought over his proposition. Albus used a bit of Legilimency to push his decision.

"Well," the Minister started, "I understand the necessity for an Auror team focused only on fighting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and you never steered the people wrong before (except with Potter). I guess I could make a team of a dozen or so Aurors."

"I was thinking along the lines of forty or fifty."

Rufus sputtered again. "Y-y-you need that many?" Albus only nodded. "OK then, I think I could spare forty Aurors for such a noble cause."

Albus smiled. This was almost too easy. Of course, he would gain more forces in time, but forty would be adequate for his plans now.

"Who did you have in mind?"

* * *

Back at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Ron and Ginny were playing Exploding Snap while Hermione read some thick and obscure book, when the twins came by.

"Having fun kiddies?" Fred asked with a mischievous smile.

"What do you two want?" Ron responded with a half-sneer.

"Just passing by," George replied.

"What could we possibly want with three shrimps such as yourselves?"

"What's your problem, you two?" Ginny jumped up indignantly.

"Nothing. The group seems a little empty don't you think, Fred?"

"Yeah what could possibly be missing, George?"

"If you're talking about that traitor, then we're better off without him." Hermione piped in without looking up from her book.

"Traitor. What traitor?"

"We don't know of any traitors-"

"Besides the ones in front of us."

"Are you trying to say something about us?" Ron almost yelled, red-faced.

"Of course not," the twins said in unison.

"You kiddies might want to stick together."

"With all this uproar, you wouldn't want a Death Eater-"

"Preying on your little lives." With that, the twins walked off with smiles on their faces and pranks in their pockets.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Bill?"

"Positive, Charlie. Besides we can't turn back now."

"What if mum finds out? This'll crush her."

"No one is going to know unless we tell them, Charlie. He said this would be a secret."

"What iif he lied?" What if there was someone was spying on us?"

"You're being paranoid. I checked everything out before we did this."

"But what if-" Bill put a finger to his brother's lips.

"Shush, Charlie. Everything is going to be fine. We just have to stick together. We're the only one's who feel this way right now, but I'm sure that will change with time."

"I don't like lying to our family, Bill."

"Neither do I, but bear with me." Bill pressed his forehead against Charlie's. "We can do this."

Charlie took a deep breath. "Okay. Let's go."

**A/N: Wow that took forever. I'm pretty much drained right. Thank You everyone for your reviews. I had to look at them every once in a while in order to keep writing. I think this chapter pretty much explains itself.**

**Next Chapter: It's a surprise**

**Please Review**


End file.
